Get Ready For Change
by bellex
Summary: Life turning events put Rory in a very difficult position. AU eventually a Trory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well here is a new idea from my pretty blonde head. This is my first Trory, so be kind. Also I'm in a weird mood, so if this seems kinda weird let me know and I'll rewrite it. (Part of this mood has to do with listening to Prozzak… Anyone remember that band from like years ago? Anyhoo yes I've started listening to them again, haha!) Also my new system is to _try_ and update every Tuesday this goes for all of my stories until they are finished. Look at my blog for more details. Ok so please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **don't own the Gilmore Girls characters or the idea… My birthday is coming up though and I wouldn't mind getting Matt Czuchry or Milo Ventimiglia or hell both would do, as gifts ;)

**History:** Ok here is some history that you need to know before reading. Rory never dropped out of Yale. She moved in with Logan for her third year, and his last. They never broke up when Jess came to visit, oh and Chris is paying for Yale, but the Grandparents still insist on Friday night dinners. Rory will be slightly OOC for this story, so please don't complain about it…

**Get Ready For Change**

Rory was once again getting ready for her weekly Friday night dinners. During this time she was really starting to regret the fact that she had been the one to reinstate them after they had just gotten out of them after Chilton. The only conclusion she could come to was that her mother had drugged her coffee that morning. Yep that had to be it. Well the fact that Yale wasn't free might've had something to do with it at the beginning, also. But her grandparents weren't even paying for Yale anymore, yet they still insisted on these damn dinners.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her barely-there make up when her cell started to ring. She didn't know who would be calling her. Logan was in London again, and she had already talked to him earlier that day. She looked at the caller ID and was shocked to see her mothers' number on the screen. She was going to be seeing her in a half hour, why would she be calling? Only one way to find out.

"Hello" Rory said as she started to put some things into a small purse.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Just getting ready to go to the grandparents. Not that I don't love talking to you mom, but is there a reason that you called?"

"Blasphemy! Now I need a reason to call my own daughter! What is the world coming to!" Lorelai said with sarcasm sodden from every word.

"Well when I'm going to see you in like 30 minutes, yes you should have a reason" Rory said as she shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Well your right I do have a reason." Lorelai said then paused.

"Okay then, are you going to share what this reason is with me?"

"Well…. I don't know if I really want to share what it is" Lorelai said teasingly.

"Mom" Rory said warningly. At this point was getting into her car but waiting for Lorelai to finish.

"Okay, okay, well it seems the Gilmore's are up to something. There's a car in the driveway, and it doesn't look familiar."

Rory had decided to start driving upon hearing this. She really didn't want to get a lecture from her grandmother about being late when they had guests. Even though the guest part was new news, it didn't matter to Emily Gilmore. "Well ok then, I'm on my way, so why don't you go inside and see who our mystery guest or guests are?"

"Do I have to? I mean I can just wait here for you to get here!"

"Mom, just go, then you can call me and let me know who it is"

"Pfffffff fine! Just because I love you I am willing to go in and risk my sanity"

"Love you too mom, bye!" With that Rory hung up and turned up her radio for the rest of the trip to Hartford.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory arrived at the Gilmore mansion just over a half an hour later. Traffic had been a pain tonight. Lorelai had called and told her that the guests were the DuGreys, and that she should be cautious because Emily had a look about her that was just sending an off vibe. DuGrey now that was name that sounded familiar but why?

Rory walked up to the door and rang the bell, only to come face to face with a terrified looking maid. Typical was the only word that Rory could think of to describe the situation. Rory gave her coat to the maid and made her way into the parlor. She scanned the room seeing two people that she didn't know and her grandparents, who both seemed rather happy about something, and lastly her mother who seemed pissed about something.

"Hi, Grandma, Grandpa." Rory said kissing Emily's cheek and giving Richard a hug

"Rory good to see you" said Emily. "These are our friends Stephan and Joanna DuGrey." _They look familiar. Maybe I've met them before but I can't remember the meeting _thought Rory.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey." Rory said in the society voice she had perfected over the years. Rory then went and took a seat next to her mother on the couch across from the DuGreys.

"Likewise Rory" replied Mr. DuGrey.

Her grandparents and the DuGreys started to talk among themselves the women looking almost too happy. Rory took this time to find out what was going on with her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up? You look upset." Rory said stating the obvious.

"Oh trust me you'll be looking just upset as I am any minute now," Lorelai replied with the venom dripping from every word.

"Mom, what do you," Rory was cut off by the arrival of another person.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, traffic was terrible" said the voice that cut her off.

Rory looked up, she knew that voice, it was the voice of a person she never expected to see again. When her sight reached the speaker her suspicions were confirmed. She hadn't seen the owner of the voice since he had got shipped off to military school four years ago.

* * *

Ok so let me know what you like by hitting that pretty _go _button in the left corner. Should I continue? Let my know! 

-Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First things first. I am sooo sorry for not updating in sooo long. I've been under a lot of stress lately, and not really in the mood to write. Also this part was kind of hard to write. I promise I have part of the next chapter done and it should be up soon! Ok so without further ado I give you the next chapter.

**Reviews:** You people are awesome! I never expected so many reviews for the first chapter! Thanks to: **Danger1Zone1988****LoVe23****rish****Unawokendream****, emmy, ****Maeusle****i die without you****, melako17, MackeyPac, ****photobooth romance****Mamashirl****, TuggyAngel, ****Michaelover101****, ginger, ****shelly112****, Alexandra, ****princetongirl****, Sarah, ****babs08****, leileah**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed; still don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters. I keep wishing that I owned Chad, Matt, or Milo, but that still hasn't happened. Bummer.

**Chapter 2 **

He looked the same to her. He hadn't aged much, but he looked like he now had a nicely toned body, from what Rory could tell through the suit he was wearing.

Something was really up, Rory could tell by the smiles the elders were wearing, excluding Lorelai, who, of course was still scowling. Tristan had been seated in the chair next to Rory, and currently held the drink that Richard had got him. A creepy silence feel over the room. Just when Rory was about to say something to break it, Emily spoke up.

"So I think it's time to spread the good news," Emily said looking over to the DuGreys.

"Good news?" Rory asked, looking over at her mom, and Tristan who was beside her.

"Yes dear good news," Joanna DuGrey, said.

With that Richard stood and passed a small stack of papers to Rory and Tristan each. Rory just stared at the paper. She knew what it was without even reading it over. One of her best friends Stephanie had just received one a month previous. Maybe she was wrong about what it was. Maybe if she asked what it was, it would magically change and not be what she thought it was. So she asked. "Grandma, what exactly is this?"

"Why it's the contract for yours and Tristan's marriage dear." Emily said, her smile never faltering.

"WHAT!" Rory and Tristan yelled getting to their feet.

"What do you mean the contract for our marriage." Tristan said.

"It means exactly what you think it means, son. But to clarify, you and Rory are to be married." Stephan said to his son as if he was speaking to a young child.

"But why, _father_?" Tristan spat out, saying the word father as if it burnt his tongue.

"Well you see, if you read the contract, it states that it is the merger of DuGrey Emprises, and Hayden Corporations. Rory's father, Christopher, his business is suffering, so by you and Rory marring the companies will be able to make a successful, and permanent, merger."

Rory who had been slightly pacing and mumbling to herself stopped and looked at Mr. DuGrey like he was doing back flips. "I'm sorry did you say _my_ father?" Rory said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes hun Chris decided to sell you to the highest bidder." Lorelai stated.

"Lorelai!" Emily screeched. She could not believe her daughter was acting in such a manner in front of guest.

"What it's true, he came to you saying he needed help and he needed to do something before his company went under. You and dad suggested a merger, then that somehow ended up with my daughter engaged to the highest bidder." Lorelai said with the anger present in her voice.

"Lorelai really, you sound like this is such a bad thing." Emily said witha small smile.

It was Rory's turn to yell. "Not such a bad thing! Please enlighten me on how this isn't a bad thing. No offense Tristan," Rory said as she looked over to Tristan who was standing there along with his parents watching the Gilmore duke it out. But when Rory spoke to him, he just gave a slight nod of the head. "Cause let me tell you, I'm in a relationship and I'm happy, so please tell me how this is a good thing."

"Please Rory, you sound as if you and Logan were going to last much longer." Emily said. Sure she liked Logan, but he was no match for her granddaughter. He was always in trouble and from what she had heard this was his first real relationship. There was no way that they would've lasted much longer.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means dear. Now sit down so we can discuss this."

Lorelai spoke up once more. "Since this is Chris' brilliant idea where is he?"

"He had some business to attend to back in Boston. He wishes he could be here." Richard said stepping in.

Lorelai huffed. It was always something with Chris. He was always missing special occasions. Birthdays and Holidays she could let go, but not being here to tell his own daughter, let alone cluing in the mother of said daughter was really low.

Stephan spoke up once more repeating what Emily has said only a few minutes before about sitting down and talking about the contract.

Rory however had a different plan she looked at her mom and Tristan (who had taken his seat) then back her grandparents. "Well I'm hope you got what you wanted, because I'm gone." With that Rory walked out of the Gilmore house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tristan, who had just been sitting there excused himself, and took off after Rory.

Tristan caught up with Rory just outside the Gilmore mansion she looked upset, but they needed to talk.

"Mary," Tristan tried.

"Don't _Mary _me DuGrey; I'm in no mood to talk. Especially to you right now." Rory snapped back, the fiery look still in her eyes.

"We have to talk about this," Tristan tried again.

"The only way I'll talk to you right now, is if you can give me a way out of this fucked up situation, and if not then I'm going home." Rory said as she unlocked the door to her car. Only turning around once to give Tristan a glance.

Tristan couldn't do anything but stare; this was not the same girl he had left in the halls of Chilton.

When she didn't receive a response from Tristan she got into her car and started her way home to the apartment she shared with Logan. How was she going to tell him that she couldn't be with him because she was engaged to someone else?

* * *

Ok so there's the next chapter, hope you all liked it. I know it was really long, but hopefully I'll have another update tomorrow. Please press that pretty _go_ button on the left, and send me a review. 

**Ok question: does anyone know the name of the story in which Lorelai and Rory move to Cali to live with Chris, Lorelai dies, and then Chris kicks Rory out because his girlfriend doesn't like teens, and she goes to live with Luke. Any help would be appreciated. **

**Side note for anyone that cares. I met Billy Talent yesterday. Got lots of hugs, autographs, and even had a convo with Aaron (who btw I love, he is my hero.) and Ben, (who called himself Emo in this picture me and my friends had of them.) Just thought I would share. Also if you haven't heard their new song _Devil in A Midnight Mass_, I highly recommend it.**

-Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** alright I know I suck, I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress, which I know seems to be my excuse every time, but it's the truth. The good news, I am finally an official Lifeguard. Time to make some serious cash by sitting on my ass watching kids' swim. I don't have any plans for the rest of the summer, so I hope to get a bunch of writing done. Hope this chapter is up to standards.

**Reviews:** Thanks to all that took the time to review!

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old. Don't own 'em.

**Partying Only Dulls the Pain**

Rory had gotten back to the apartment in record time. And since Logan wasn't home, she didn't have to worry about telling him right away about what had happened at the disastrous dinner. There was a message on her machine from Steph telling her to join the gang down at the pub when she got back from her dinner. So after quickly changing she headed down to the pub.

As soon as Rory walked into the pub, she spotted the group. Walking up to the table, she tried her best to look happy, but unfortunately as soon as she reached the table Stephanie looked at her, stood up and gave her a hug.

"So they did it to you too?" Steph asked as she pulled away. Apparently when you get your marriage arranged you have a certain look about you. Meanwhile Finn and Colin stopped their conversation to see what was going on between the girls.

Rory simply nodded her head. She didn't really want to talk about it, but leave it to this group to get everything out on the table right away.

"Your mom doesn't seem like the type to agree to have her daughter engaged to some random person." Steph said, starting the conversation that wanted to be avoided.

"My mom didn't really have a say in the matter. Apparently it was my dad, and then my grandparents."

Everyone just stared at her they had all heard about her father not being an active member in her life, so why now take an interest?

Colin was the first one to say something. "So let me get this straight, you are involved in arranged marriage, which your mother had no clue about, but it was your father an Emily and Richard?"

"Yep!" Rory replied with fake enthusiasm. "Good old dad strikes again." Rory said as her frown deepened.

"Well is he at least cute?" Leave it to Finn to make a comment like that in a situation like this.

A small smile crept on to Rory's face as she looked at Finn, "Yea, he's not bad." And that was the only reply the group got before Rory put a stop in the conversation for the night by ordering a round of drinks for everyone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory woke up the next morning to a persistent ringing in her head. It didn't register that it was the phone and not the results of the massive hang over she would surely have, until someone from the floor shouted out to make the ringing stop.

Getting up slowly, and regretting drinking as much she did the night before, Rory found her phone in her purse which was amongst the bodies lying on the floor. The all must have ended up back at her and Logan's apartment after the pub last night. Logan, now that was not a subject she wanted to think about with a headache.

"Hello?" Rory answered as she walked out of the room, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Rory, this is your grandmother" The voice of Emily Gilmore rang through the phone. Making Rory grab her temples, she really didn't need this, this morning.

"Can I help you?" Rory replied icily.

"Well for starters, you running out on dinner last night was very rude." Oh ya, Rory really didn't need this. "And secondly you are to be at you're engagement announcement party next Friday, at 7, do not be late. That is all." Emily hung up before her granddaughter had a chance to reply.

After the dial tone reached her ears Rory pulled the phone in front of her, and starred at it. She suddenly closed it, and walked into the kitchen to start brewing coffee. If her grandparents were going to arrange her marriage, then she needed to do some therapy shopping. Using the credit card her grandparents gave her incase of emergencies. This could be classified as an emergency.

A small beeping filled the room stating that the coffee was now ready. Rory grabbed a mug and downed it. She then walked over to the cupboard and took out the Advil. She poured herself another cup of coffee, this time sipping it slower as she took her pain killers. She finished up her coffee, then grabbed another cup from the cupboard, filled it, and grabbed a couple of Advil from the jar. Quietly she walked back over to the people sleeping on the floor. She reached the blonde girl and crouched down beside her.

"Steph wake up," Rory tried quietly to wake her friend up. Her only response was Steph turning over and going back to sleep.

"Come on Steph we need to go shopping. I need to get a new dress for my engagement party tonight, on my grandparents of course." At the word shopping Steph was suddenly awake. She grabbed the cup of coffee from Rory's hands and downed it, as well as the Advil Rory was holding out.

After she finished her coffee, Steph looked up at Rory.

"Now what was this about shopping?" She inquired.

"I need to get a dress for my engagement announcement party tonight, which I was just informed of. So since my grandparents are helping to arrange my marriage, I am doing some therapy shopping, on them." Steph smiled at this.

"Give me a half hour, a change of clothes that you are going to let me borrow, and I'll be ready to go."

Rory got up and got Steph a change of clothes. Once the clothes reached Steph's hands she took off for the bathroom.

As promised half an hour later Steph and Rory were ready. They each grabbed a travel mug of coffee, and left post-it notes on the guys' foreheads telling them of the shopping trip. The girls were off on their spending spree.

* * *

So Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know by pushing that pretty purple _go_ button on the left. 

-Victoria


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alright so here is the next chapter. Now I know I said I was going to update like weeks ago, and I could probably come up with a bunch of excuses as to why I didn't but the simplest and most truthful is that I was just to lazy to type it out. But I did and now it's like the longest chapter I've written so far. Now this is a Tristan chapter, it gives a sight into his life. I just thought that it would help to know about his life and friends. So Please R & R. enjoy!

**Reviews: **thanks a bunch to all that reviewed last chapter. And please don't worry the drama will start soon.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. But if you want to get me a gift I wouldn't mind getting Lukas Rossi.

**Chapter 4**

Tristan stood outside his parents' house in Hartford. His mother had called him earlier that week and told him he was to return home. Now he didn't know many details about as to why he was returning home, all that he knew was that it wasn't for some society party, instead a dinner. Why his parents would need him home to go to a dinner, he didn't know because he was sure that they could go by themselves and use the excuse that he was busy studying at Harvard, but nope that didn't work.

It was then that his mother mentioned that the dinner was being held at the Gilmore's. Now Gilmore was not a name that he easily forgot. He had wondered once in a while what ever happened to his '_Mary'._ What had happened in her life?

He wasn't in love with her. No he was too young to know what love really was, but he had always had some type of fascination with her. She was beautiful, and had an innocence not known too well among the students at Chilton.

So with that in mind he agreed to the dinner, and told his parents that he had a late class so that he would just meet them at the Gilmore's as soon as possible. And no he would not be late. Years of living in society did that to him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After Rory pulled out of the drive way Tristan went back into the Gilmore house. As soon as he walked in to the front hall, Lorelai was getting on her coat to leave. She looked at him as if trying to figure him out. The just before she got out the door, she stopped, turned around to face him and spoke.

"All I know about you is what Rory has told me, and that was years ago." She paused briefly to what Tristan assumed was the time he was supposed to speak up and defend himself, but instead he remained silent. Lorelai then continued.

"Now I know that you had no say in this, and you probably have always known that you'd end up in an arranged marriage. But you have to know that this has come completely out of left field for Rory. Now it's not my place to tell you everything, but she doesn't have the greatest relationship with her father." At this Tristan nodded, he knew about having a crappy relationship with fathers.

"Just give her time, and talk to her, maybe you can work something out." And with that she walked out of her parents' house.

As Lorelai left, Tristan took a deep breath and walked back into the room in which his parents and the elder Gilmore's were seated.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After Tristan politely excused himself saying he had to leave, and bid goodbye to the people inside, he started his drive back to the DuGrey home.

When he got home he went straight to his room and grabbed the bag he had brought with him. He hadn't bothered to unpack when he had first arrived home, since he was running behind. He went back downstairs, left his bag by the door, and went to his fathers study to leave a note. Once that was complete he got back in his car and started his drive back to Harvard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The drive back to Harvard seemed to take longer then it usually did. Through out the trip he couldn't stop thinking about how much Rory, his Mary, had changed. She was still beautiful, but had changed in personality. She didn't seem to be as sheltered as innocent as she had been back in high school. He wondered what had made her change, and he hoped that one day she would trust him enough to tell him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tristan walked into his apartment only to be greeted by darkness. He walked straight into his room without turning on a light and threw his bag onto his bed. He then proceeded to change from the clothes he was wearing since he hadn't changed back in Hartford and was still in the clothes from dinner.

Once he was changed and unpacked he decided to give his roommate and best friend a call to see where the gang was all at, since it was still early since he had skipped out on dinner early.

After a brief discussion and a "dude your timing sucks" he found out that Alex, his best friend/roommate and all the rest of the gang was at the local bar, as they usually were on a Friday night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tristan walked into the bar and quickly spotted his friends. They were never hard to find because they were loud and also quite a large group. He had twelve people that he considered friends in total. Seven of which attended Harvard or a community college near by. The other five were at different colleges spread around the country.

Alex, his best friend and current roommate, he had met while at military school. Alex had brown hair with hazel eyes, and stood at just over 6 feet. To some he looked intimidating, but in reality he was a softy. Unlike Tristan though, Alex had chosen to go to Military school. His uncle had been in the military, and was killed during battle across seas. So out of respect and the feeling of want he signed up for military school. And once he is finished his years at school, he's going back to carry on with the military.

Jeremie was another friend from military school. They weren't as close as Tristan and Alex were, but still good friends. He stood at 5' 11" and was gorgeous. He has dark brown hair that he had kept short even now that he was out of school, and light brown eyes to match. He was always a big hit with the ladies.

Eric he had met while in line for coffee during mid terms first year, he was Jeremie's roommate, but Tristan had never met him in the months before. They had hit it off right away. Eric had a quirky sense of humour that had gone over well with Tristan. Eric has hazel green eyes and long brown hair. He liked having one girl to call his own, but that didn't stop him from flirting with any girl that passed by. Luckily his girlfriend understood and didn't judge him on it as long as he came back to her at the end of the night.

Mark had been the bartender at the bar during his second year. Despite the fact that he had grown up in money, just like Tristan and Chase has, he wanted to be on his own, make his own money. Tristan and Alex had befriended him and soon they were hanging out on a regular basis. Mark wasn't bartending this year; instead he was working at a kitchen a few nights a week. He loved it there. Mark had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't short, but he defiantly wasn't as tall as most of the guys. He wasn't much into girls even though he wasn't lacking in offers from them, he just preferred to pay attention to his studies.

Chase was an old society friend that he had reconnected while at Harvard. Back when he was still living at home Chase was one of the few people that Tristan had trusted. He was about a good a friend as Alex was. Chase had long shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is the tall one of the group about 6' 2", just a bit taller then Alex and Mark. He wasn't so much a player, he has a steady girlfriend. He was a good listener if you ever needed to talk.

Blake and Matt were his roommates his first year along with Alex. Over the course of the year, the guys had bonded.

Blake had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He stood at 5' 10" and was built. He loves the ladies just as much as he loves them. He's the definition of a player, but has a good heart.

Matt had light brown hair, almost a kind of blonde, with grayish-blue eyes. He was tall, but no where near as tall as Chase. He was also a jock, so his body was well built. He was not someone you would want to mess with. He also looked out for his friends, and was a good listener, just like most of the guys in the group.

And as usual all seven were present tonight at the bar, each with a different girl that they were talking to, well flirting with was a better description of their activities. And he wouldn't really have it any other way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chase was the first one to notice him, and he excused himself from the girl he was with. It wasn't like he was going to go home with her anyways, he wasn't like that.

Reaching Tristan they did that manly-hug thing, then stepped away to talk.

"Dude you look like you need a drink desperately. And what are you doing here I thought that you in Hartford for the weekend?"

"Ya I was supposed to be, but then my parents decided to spring it upon me that I'm engaged. So when I heard that I left, but not before my "Fiancé" to blow up at me."

"What did you do to make her blow up?" Chase knew his friend had a tendency to make things worse when they were bad.

"Well you remember Mary from Chilton?" at this Chase nodded. "Well she's my bride to be." Chases eyes widened. "Ya my thoughts exactly, and so I mean I was shocked but she got really pissed and stormed out."

"Well my friend you need a drink, and you know the rest of them are going to know what happened." Tristan just gave a short nod.

"Alright, but just make sure I don't go home with anyone tonight, because that would be bad." Chase just shook his head at his friend as they made their way back to the table.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Tristan awoke the next morning at around 9am and his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He got himself a bottle of water out of the fridge and some Advil from the cupboard. He finished his water quickly and then started to walk back into his bedroom, to maybe catch a few more hours of sleep.

When Tristan woke up again at 12 he was feeling slightly better. His headache was still there, but he was hungry. Getting out of bed memories of last night came into mind. The guys had gotten the foot notes version of what had happened because he wasn't really in the mood to relive that story for a second time that night.

For the second time this morning he made his way into the kitchen, but not before noticing that his answering machine was flashing red. Against his better judgement he pushed the play button. The machine let him know that there was 12 unheard messages.

"Tristan! This is your mother. You were very rude last night. Leaving before dinner? I thought we raised you better then that!" At that Tristan scoffed. "You need to call me back immediately!" _beep_.

The next 12 messages were the same, and Tristan just wanted to ignore it all. But he knew his mother would not give up until she got a hold of him. He'd call her back after he got food.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Taking a deep breath Tristan dialed the number to his parents' house. The phone rang three times before one of the many maids answered the phone. "DuGrey residence" A maid answered.

"Yes, can I speak to Joanna please?" He was trying to be polite, he didn't want to blow up at the maid; she hadn't done anything.

"May I tell her who is calling?" The maid asked.

"Her son Tristan." Tristan replied hastily he really didn't want to deal with this.

"Yes, sir. Just one moment please."

Tristan was only waiting about 30 seconds before his mother picked up. "Tristan?"

"You called me… 12 times. What can I do for you? Arranging my marriage was not enough?" Tristan replied coolly.

"Lose the attitude Tristan. This is a very good business merger, and it's not like we picked someone that has a birth defect." Tristan sighed at this, but before he could speak up his mother continued. "I was calling to tell you that you are expected to be back in Hartford for next Saturday. We are hosting Rory and yours engagement party, we will be announcing then. That is all for now, good bye." And with that Joanna hung up the phone.

Tristan just sat there. It was all becoming too real too quickly. Just then Alex walked in with some groceries.

"Dude what's wrong?" Alex asked putting the bags on the table, then taking a seat next to Tristan on the couch.

"That was my mom, I have to go back to Hartford next weekend for my '_engagement announcement party' _it's all becoming too real."

Alex just looked at his friend before standing up and pulled Tristan up with him. "Go and get dressed, we're going out."

Tristan looked like he was about to protest, but the look on Alex's eyes told him not to fight it. So he walked back in his room to get ready.

Half an hour later both guys were ready and heading out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd ya think? Be honest and push that _go _button on the left and tell me!

**Side note: **Did anyone watch Rock Star: Supernova? Cause I would like to give a shout out to my homeboy Lukas Rossi for winning! I love him! As well as Tommy Lee.

Check out my blog.

Victoria


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, so I'm not going to delay this anymore by a long rambling A/N.. Just have in mind that this was quickly edited cause I wanted to get it up, I might come back and fix it later, but for now this is how it is. Check my site for more info on when you can be expecting updates and such.

**Thanks to the following for your reviews:** Unawokendream, Trory, princetongirl, eternalgorithm, just call me fred, LoVe23, Silver of Melody, photoboothromance, nemo123489, TVHollywoodDiva, mrmp, Joise.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them.

**Chapter 5**

They had been driving for what seemed like forever when in reality it has only been less than a couple of hours. After they started their drive Rory filled Steph in with more details about the previous night, including who her new husband to be was, at which Steph looked shocked and let out a low whistle. Apparently Steph knew Tristan from the early days growing up in society.

After Steph was all filled in Rory was gradually getting more and more bored because Steph thought that it would be a good idea to take Finn's Escalade since both of their cars were too small to carry the massive amounts of bags they were planning on collecting throughout the day, and well Finn had strange taste in music, and nothing to keep Rory occupied. So there she sat in Finn's car in silence, because listening to the CDs Finn kept in his car was painful, and radio stations these days sucked, so all that Rory had to keep her busy was to bug Steph about where they were headed.

Rory let out a sign, and leaned back further into her seat.

"Just chill Ror, we're almost there, I promise. And this time I'm not just saying that to keep you quite." Steph said as she flashed Rory a smile.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me where we're going. I mean when we said shopping I thought that we'd be shopping in New Haven, hell even Hartford, but we've been in the car for 2 freakin hours and you keep saying that we're almost…"

The car past a 'Welcome to Boston' sign, and Rory shot Steph a look, even though Steph couldn't see her because she was concentrating on the road.

"Boston. You brought me to Boston? Why the hell would you drive us all the way to Boston just to do some shopping?" Her voice rising slightly as she spoke.

"Well I thought that along with the shopping that we are going to partake in today, we should add in a few spa treatments and well, the only place I trust with my nails is this place in Boston. Also I figured if we have time we could go and walk around the Harvard campus, maybe end up at the Pub and make some gorgeous Harvard men want us, even though they can't have us, because we're both taken women." Steph said with a smirk. "But from the sounds of it, there is some deeper meaning on why you don't want to be here."

Rory let out another sigh, "It's just that my dad lives in Boston, and well I really don't want to think about what's happening in my life right now… but this day sounds like fun, so lets do it! The spa actually sounds amazing."

Steph let out a cheer, and a huge smile spread on her face "I knew you'd like it, you'll see we're going to have lots of fun!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory and Steph had been walking around for about an hour and they already had more bags that they could carry. And although they had taken the boys credit cards on the way out of the apartment Rory realized that she had the 'emergency only' credit card her grandparents had given her. Well according to Rory this was classified as an emergency. "We should've gone to Harvard first then we could've gotten those hot guys we were talking about to follow us to the mall and carry our bags." Steph said as she adjusted her multiple bags once again.

"Why don't we go and sit down on that bench over there for a few minutes, give our arms a rest" Rory suggested, wanting nothing more than to just stop and sit down in the middle of the mall, but a bench sounded so much better.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I'm already tired. We should leave here soon and head for the spa because I don't know about you, but I am so looking forward to those massages I booked us."

Rory nodded as she plopped herself down onto the bench, dropping her bags in the process. Steph followed but quickly jumped up again.

"I just spotted some cute guys that I think would be excellent bag carriers. I'll be back in a sec."

Again, Rory just nodded, she wasn't going to move so Steph could handle this one on her own. Just then her cell rang; pulling it out of her purse she answered it without checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tristan couldn't believe he had been dragged to the mall. He hated the mall. It was just a big waste of space filled with superficial blondes with their daddy's American Express platinum cards, just shopping their lives away, cause god forbid they actually do something with their lives instead of just becoming someone's trophy wife.

Okay, so he was feeling bitter today, but when Alex had dragged him out of their apartment earlier he thought that they were going to a local coffee shop for breakfast or something, not to the mall. But apparently it was Alex mothers' birthday and he had to get her a gift. Tristan didn't fully believe him, but he had tried to argue his way out of it, and had lost.

Alex was looking into the window of some small jewelry store, which just reminded Tristan of what had happened the night before, so he decided to head over to the food court and grab a coffee.

By the time that Tristan got back from getting his coffee Alex was talking and laughing with a blonde girl who was bouncing around. When he reached the couple, both of them stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Hey dude, this is Steph, she and her friend were wondering if we'd like to go to the pub with them later…you in? Alex said turning his attention to Tristan.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood." Tristan explained, not recognizing Steph.

Alex nodded at this. He then turned to Steph who was looking at Tristan somewhat shocked, and he swore he could hear her curse under her breath. Alex didn't think anything of it; just probably that Tristan was stealing the spot light yet again.

"Hey could you just give us a second?" Alex asked Steph. She just nodded as the two guys turned around and walked out of ear shot.

When the guys were out of ear shot, Alex started in on Tristan. "Dud I know that you're still upset over what happened last night. But dude she's hot and can talk without saying 'like' every other word. Please do this for me."

Tristan sighed. He knew that Alex put up with a lot of his shit, so he nodded while speaking "Ya, alright, for a little bit I guess."

Alex smiled as they turned back towards Steph who was looking at a brunette sitting on a bench talking on her cell, her head down.

"So good news, we will be joining you today! Ready to go?" Again Steph just nodded, but gave Alex a small smile as they started to walk towards Rory.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Steph walked up to the two cute boys she has spotted from the bench, but just as she approached them the blonde one walked away. Oh well, she thought, she worked better one-on-one anyways. The man in question was looking at a beautiful crystal sculpture in the window of a jewelery store. This was almost too perfect of an opening.

"Wow, your girlfriend is one lucky lady. She'll be happy to know that her boyfriend has such good taste." Steph said as she went and stood next to Alex.

"Nah, no girlfriend... my friend was all depressed, moping around our appartment so I told him that I need a gift for my mothers birthday, but that was just a lie ." Alex replied as he turned his attention towards Steph.

Steph smiled "Ah, so you're a liar... I don't know if I should be talking to you then."

"Oh you don't have to worry, I wouldn't lie to such a pretty girl. I'm Alex." Alex said as he stuck out his hand for Steph to shake.

Steph shook his hand, "I'm Stephanie. You had a blonde with you, did you not? Cause if yes, then I have a firend over there," Steph pointed toward Rory, "and we were admiring from afar, then we thought 'Hey why don't we see if they want to join us at the Harvard Pub for lunch.'"

Alex smirked "You mean that you want us to carry your shopping bags, then if we succeed in doing that then we'll be repaid by being allowed to buy you lunch at the pub."

Steph let out a laugh "Exactly!"

Alex laughed with her, just as another person joined them. Tristan was standing there looking at the couple. Just then Steph placed him in her mind and stared at him shocked. Shit, Rory was going to kill her. By the time she zoned back in on the conversation, Alex was telling her that they were joing her, and they were headed towards Rory.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Just as Steph and the boys were approaching Rory she snapped her phone shut. Steph knew something was wrong, because as long as she had known Rory, Rory never just cut off a conversation unless she was really upset at the person on the other line.

Rory lift her head and looked at Steph. Steph was about to ask Rory was going on but was stopped when Rory gave her a look that said _don't even go there _and Steph just nodded in understanding before introducing everyone.

"Rory, this is Alex and you already know Tristan. Alex this is Rory."

Rory gave Alex a small smile, before turning her attention towards Tristan, who was just standing there, head down, with his hands in pockets.

"Hey Tristan." Rory spoke to him as she rose from her seat. He looked up at her with shock apparent on his face, obviously not expecting her to acknowledge him.

"Hey Rory." He replied, his eyes locking with hers briefly before he returned his gaze downward.

Alex looked between the two not sure what to make of the situation in front of him. The air around them seemed to have gotten tense, so he decided to intervene.

"Well now that we all know each other, how bout we head out and go get some lunch, 'cause I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Everyone gave a small smile at that, and it was all that was needed to get the group of them moving. Steph and Alex took care of most of the bags and started walking towards the exit, leaving Tristan and Rory to follow.

-- --

So how was it? Push that pretty _go_ button and send me a review and let me know what you think.

Be on the look out for a new chapter soon, I'm on a roll with my writing so hopefully won't take me too long to get out the next part.

Also, I'm looking for a beta.. anyone interested just drop me a line or add me on msn: victaurus(underscore)hotmail(dot)com


End file.
